


The adventures of Javascript

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: (that said Java is dmab and Python is dfab, Divorce, Family, Kid Fic, Other, They are computer programming languages why would they adhere to binary genders?, and by girl I mean 'not a girl you want to cross', and there's no way C isn't a girl, non-binary characters, umm... I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blame para. </p><p>actually I started it.<br/>I said that Javascript was the unholy love child of Java and Python...<br/>Then I kept thinking about it...<br/>then this happened.<br/>written as a series of flash shots, because I'm not putting more effort in to this stupid thing than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love

Uses Universe.pas;

Program theAdventuresOfJavascript_Part1_trueLove;

Var 

> Java, Python, C, Javascript: Languages;

Begin

It was a bright day when Java and Python first met. I won’t say it was love a first sight, but love came very quickly after that first encounter. They got married less than half a year later. C disapproved, said that nothing good would ever come of it it. Java disagreed. Jee said Jee loved Python, and that was all that mattered. Javascript was born, and things were… okay for a while. It only got worse from there though. It ended in messy divorce.

End.


	2. Court case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say... but we all knew it was never going to last.

Uses Universe.pas;

Program theAdventuresOfJavascript_Part2_courtCase;  


Var 

> Java, Python, Javascript, Coffeescript: Languages;

**Begin**

****

The two argued for days. Java called python an irresponsible parent. Perhaps Jee was right. In the end Java won the court case, and the courts awarded Jem full custody of Javascript. Python was allowed visitation with Java one weekend a month. Python had a secret though. Ve had been pregnant when their marriage dissolved. Ve never told Java about Coffeescript. The young program stayed with vis parents on the weekends when Javascript was around. So the siblings never met till high-school much later. 

End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to high school, who else did you think were gonna be Js's friends?

Uses Universe.pas;

Program theAdventuresOfJavascript_Part2_courtCase;  


Var 

> Java, html, css;

**Begin**

****

High school was an exciting time for Javascript. Primary school had been a mess of different programs doing different things as they had to follow the strict rules of past generations, while they longed to do their own thing. High school was different. In high school no one cared about what your code looked like, just so long as it did what you needed it too. Even so, Javascript was still an out cast. Not that he minded. he hung out with html and css. 

End.


End file.
